Summer Fun
by iailwjjsj
Summary: Jason and Kimberly spend the day in a WaterPark. One-shot.


**I decided to take a break from my other story to write a one-shot. Reviews are appreciated! (:**

* * *

><p>It was a really sunny morning down in Angel Grove, where people were surfing, roller-blading, swimming and just doing all sorts of outdoor activities. On this particular morning, Jason and Kimberly were at the California Waterpark, just having some mindless fun.<p>

"So where do you wanna head now, babe?" Jason said. The couple had just finished the 'Tuberic adventure'; a ride where they sat on tubes and the wave would bring them all the way down the river. It was really fun, with Kimberly holding onto Jason's arm all through the ride, even though they were sitting on different tubes.

"I was thinking we could go for that raft ride, it looks really cool. Then after that we could head to the restaurant down by the entrance. What do you think?" Kimberly said, taking a towel and drying herself off.

"Anything's fine with me, you know that." Jason said. He then grabbed her hand and led the way to the raft ride. From afar he could already see what looked like an endless line to the raft ride.

"Urgh," Kimberly groaned. "Not another half and hour. Nuh-uh, I am not gonna waste my time standing here for a ride." She said, shaking her head vigorously.

"But I bet it'll be worth it, and plus I'll apply sunblock on your back for you while we're waiting." He said, wearing a very sly smile on his face.

Kimberly thought about it for a moment, and then finally nodded. "Yes! That's my girl." Jason said, draping an arm around her. He loved doing that, just holding her, touching her, and everything.

"But I swear if it exceeds more than forty-five minutes, we are so going to grab our lunch already, deal?" She said.

"Anything for you, m'lady," Jason said, taking her hand and kissing it. Kimberly laughed and rolled her eyes as he pulled her close.

When they reach the end of the line, Kimberly took out the sunblock from her bag. She smiled.

"Go on, do your magic," she said, handing him the sunblock.

Jason took the bottle from her and squeezed some out. He slowly and gently rubbed her back in small circles, evenly spreading out the sunblock all over her skin. Because she was only wearing her bikini top and shorts, her back was almost fully exposed. He even added a small massage on her shoulders, squeezing it firmly but softly. He was really good at that.

He was done within 5 minutes, and they had made real slow progress in the line. Kimberly turned around so she was now facing him.

"Thanks, Rex," Kimberly said, tiptoeing to give him a light kiss on the mouth. "I think that was the most relaxing 5 minutes ever."

"Your welcome. And you know I'd give this massage to you and you only, babe." He said seriously, looking at her.

"So sweet," she said running her fingers through his hair. He really was the best thing that happened to her. "Now we just have to find something to do in the next, I don't know, 30 minutes?" she said, shrugging.

Jason didn't know what to say. Then he remembered something and snapped his fingers.

"Remember that game me, you, Zack, Trini, and Billy used to play?" Jason asked. He could only briefly remember the game, and how they would sit in a circle and play it.

"You mean when we were kids?" she said while Jason nodded his head slowly. "You mean where uh…uh….we would call out names of the animal of the colour given?"

Jason suddenly started nodding his head even faster and smiled. "Yeah, that! And if you run out of animals, you lose. So you wanna play that?"

Kimberly laughed. "Sure." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"Okay…so how bout we start with red." Jason said, smirking.

"Oh gosh no. Why couldn't you pick some other colorrrr." Kimberly whined.

"Anyway, I'm going first. I call Phoenix!" Jason said defensively.

Kimberly let go of his hand and stared at him. She whacked his arm lightly. "I was going to say that!" She said, pouting. Jason merely laughed and shook his head.

The game lasted all through the long line, where Jason and Kimberly kept changing colors and came up with imaginary animals and claim to know of them when they ran out of animals to say. They subconsciously grew closer to the front of the line and were surprised to find themselves there in no time.

"Well that was fun," Kimberly said, laughing. "And what in the world is a Tacuna? I bet it doesn't exist!"

"I told you, it's a grey bird!" Jason said, even though he knew Kimberly knew he was lying. Things have never changed; even from young they could sense or tell each other's emotions without asking each other.

"Whatever you say, Mr Know-It-All." She replied, shaking her head.

They got on the raft ride, which apparently Jason was right, and it was worth it. They had to share the big raft with a couple of other teenage boys who Jason insisted were ogling his girlfriend, and kept pulling her close all through the ride. Kimberly, on the other hand, kept telling him that if he was being paranoid or not, she would surely only love him.

* * *

><p>After the cooling off from the raft ride, they went to grab some lunch at the café. They then went to all the other rides, and when night was drawing closer and closer, they had only one more attraction to go to.<p>

"Noo Jason, I am NOT going down that humungous waterslide!" Kimberly said as Jason tugged her arm.

"Oh come on! It will be fun, trust me." Jason said. They were both standing on the top of the slide and were just about to slide, till Kimberly admitted she was afraid to go down the tall, long waterslide.

"No! I'm really scared, Jase," Kimberly said. They were just standing there now, with Jason trying to convince his girlfriend to go down the slide because it was the last ride of the day.

Not until the worker came and told them they would be closing soon, Jason gave up.

"Oh fine, have it your way then." Jason said, reluctantly giving up. Then suddenly an idea hit his head. With lightning fast moves, he picked Kimberly up into his arms.

"Jason? What are you doing? Put me down!" Kimberly squealed, thumping his chest.

"I'm sorry babe, but you know you're gonna enjoy it. Here goes nothing!" He said, sitting down and pushing off the edge.

Kimberly's scream filled his ears as he continued holding her tightly in his arms. What seemed like forever down the slide, finally ended with a big splash.

Jason climbed out of the pool as quickly as possible and heard Kimberly shouting from behind:

"Jason Scott you are a DEAD tyrannosaurus!"


End file.
